In a linear motor which generates a thrust by formation of an advancing magnetic field by an armature on a mover side with respect to a salient pole formed on a stator side to relatively move the mover with respect to the stator, a linear motor is known in which the stator that becomes a running path of the mover has a linear portion and a curved portion.